Él lo prometió
by Merii.H
Summary: One shot. Sirius se lo prometió a Remus. Porque Sirius si lo promete, lo cumple, y se lo promete a Remus, con mayor razón lo hará. Sirius/Remus. Slash/Yaoi.


**Nota**: Pff, hace mucho no escribía de ellos, no sabía qué hacer y hace unos días se me prendió la varita al respecto :'). Lo malo de todo esto es que no sé si lo escribí bien, quiero decir, no sé si exageré o algo o chamullé a como hago a veces y ni me doy cuenta, y es que a veces me dejo llevar. Bueno, ya saben, soy Sirius/Remus fan for ever (? x'D.

**Advertencias:** En este fanfic, **se expresa una relación chicoxchico**, osea amor entre hombres, si no te gustan estas historias te aconsejo que hagas clic en la flecha para regresar, si te gusta, bienvenido seas, aunque dijo ya quecomo los otros fics que he hecho, no hay nada de gran contacto físico :C. No sé hacer mucho eso, me da miedo joderla xDDDD. Otra cosa, 'esto' está sin beta.

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, los merodeadores tampoco, ni Sirius y Remus, son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Él lo prometió.**

El invierno recae de forma cruda en Hogwarts y Remus no podría estar más abrigado que en esa época del año. Su cama rompió el record de tener el mayor número de sábanas y siempre que lo ven, anda abrigado con la larga bufanda granate y color dorado de Gryffindor.

Aunque es invierno y los resfriados sean más fuertes, no le impide poder estudiar.

Viene de clase, planea ir a la sala común a tomar unas buenas raciones de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea mientras repasa un poco aritmancia. O eso planea.

Cuando planifica su día sabe que no va salir del todo a como él quiere.

—Lunático, me aburro.

—Qué lástima —no le dirige ni la mirada, se distraería muchísimo. De todas formas, con que Sirius ya esté ahí es suficiente para desconcentrarlo, aunque no lo parezca en lo absoluto—. Tengo que estudiar.

—Siempre estás estudiando.

—Y tú siempre hinchando la pelota —al menos puede contestar a cada cosa que él diga con otra.

Sirius dibuja una sonrisa. Le encanta tener ese tipo de discusiones con él, donde cada uno debate lo que tiene en mano.

Por unos diez minutos todo es tranquilo, Remus logra concentrarse un poco, aunque tenga la mirada insistente de Sirius sobre él, logra hacerlo.

Termina cerrando el libro y arreglando sus cosas, no puede hacer las cosas en esa situación, Black le esta distrayendo mucho y necesita otro libro. Por eso ya supone la cara de Sirius cuando le dice que…

—Iré al dormitorio y luego a la biblioteca.

Incluso esa mueca en la cara le hace ver bien —_más que bien_—, que una mueca se vea 'bien' no lo logra mucha gente. Pero con la cara que tiene Sirius Black, bueno… todo es posible.

—Te acompaño.

Cuando Remus escucha eso no oculta su impresión, Canuto es de los que no pisa la biblioteca ni siquiera aunque le torturen con un crussio ni imperio, por nada del mundo pisa la biblioteca —excepto para investigar de licántropos y sus derivados— lo hace. Es realmente extraño, pero interiormente, Remus Lupin siente como tiene ganas de embozar un sonrisa, que igual hace pero de una forma incrédula por lo que escuchó.

—Pero no ahora, más tarde —dirige sus ojos grises al reloj que se encuentra a espaldas de él y asiente más para sí mismo—. Vale, a las cuatro en la biblioteca, Lunático, o si no, te pondré pulgas en la cama por dejarme plantado. Promesa.

A Lupin le encantaría decir algo al respecto pero no puede porque Sirius a como entró se fue sin esperar nada de su parte.

Apenas se da cuenta que ya está en la habitación y ya hasta se le olvidó qué iba a hacer.

Si lo piensa bien, Sirius no es de los que se 'arriesga' a pisar la biblioteca, para Sirius, la biblioteca en un sitio extraño, raro y completamente desconocido para él, inservible, bueno… _casi. _Para Sirius, la biblioteca es un territorio donde sólo animales que él denomina '_ratones de biblioteca'_ o en el caso _'lobos de biblioteca'_ pisan para torturarse leyendo libros que escribieron hace unos muchos tantos años y que a gente como a él no le interesa leer porque ya lo sabe desde antes de entrar a la escuela.

Pero eso no le hace evitar sentir esas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago con la idea de que le acompañe porque sí y no por un favor o jugarreta, si no porque quiere acompañarlo, y con pensarlo así le hace latir el corazón tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte, que si no fuera un hombre lobo, saldría volando.

Sonríe por sus _tontos_ pensamientos.

Remus puede ser muy negativo ocasionalmente, pero es un romanticísta sin remedio que crea frases filosóficas por sus sentimientos reprimidos a alguien completamente imposible y lejano.

De hecho, no debería ilusionarse por tal cosa.

Son las tres con treinta minutos, llega temprano, quiere adelantarse, está seguro que para cuando Sirius llegue no podrá estudiar a como se debe.

Repasa los ejercicios que les dieron a todos, no están difíciles, es un poco confuso, pero nada que un poco de práctica y estudio no pueda arreglar.

Son las tres y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Remus ya terminó con aritmancia y sigue con pociones, iba a hacer parte del trabajo con Lily, pero no estaría mal adelantar un poco.

Adelanta y termina trabajos, termina tareas para la próxima semana, concluye leyendo uno de sus libros de Whitman, del que ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo leyó. Whitman le reconforta y le hace pensar sobre los malabares de la vida y su ironía.

Son las cuatro y cinco y Sirius no ha llegado, es costumbre, nunca llega a tiempo, es su ley, llegar temprano te hace buen estudiante y para Sirius Black eso es una abominación. _Obviamente_.

Suspira en su asiento y ya van de las cuatro quince, quizá se le dio alguna emergencia de esas que le llegan y de las que no puede ignorar. No es que le importe que llegue, lo normal es que estudie con Lily o solo, pero no con él porque a él no le gusta y ya. Es todo, no le importa y no siente esa picazón rara en su frágil corazón de lobo. Claro que no.

'_¿Verdad?'_

—Britanny tiene suerte, ¿no crees? —¿por qué las chicas hablan tan alto en un lugar en que se exige silencio?—. A Black se le veían las ganas.

No es que le importe, la vida de Sirius es su vida y no tiene nada que ver, y menos cuando el mismo le prometió que estaría ahí a las cuatro en punto.

Remus prepara sus cosas para irse, aparentemente a su mejor amigo le surgió algo más importante y no podrá ir, era de esperar, no hay problema, a él no le importa, es comprensible y más viniendo de Canuto.

'_No importa. Claro que no'._

—Hey, ¿ya te ibas?

Se impresiona más al verle ahí y su pelo negro se ve sólo un poco más desordenado, andaba afuera de seguro, y con el viento que hay.

—N-No —no puede evitar balbucear, _pensaba que no iba a venir_—. Pensé que…

—¿Qué? —le sonríe de oreja a oreja, esa de buen perro, manso y obediente que viene a pedir perdón por la demora, porque cree que con eso lo soluciona. Y así es.

—Nada —vuelve a dejar los libros sobre la mesa y ahora, esta vez, el corazón le da un salto mortal.

Estaba seguro de que no iría.

—¿Pensabas que no vendría, eh? —le hace ese leve empuje amistoso y su sonrisa se vuelve pícara.

Creía que se le había olvidado.

—No podría hacerlo, joder, estudiar te está jodiendo la cabeza, Lunático —le mira fijamente y sus ojos grises se ven más claros, de un color tormenta exacto y le hace quedarse muy quieto en su lugar—. Te lo prometí.

Lo hizo, él se lo prometió y lo cumple, Sirius lo considera así. Porque cualquier promesa con Remus, es una promesa que debe cumplir por sobre cualquier cosa, y si le prometió ir a la biblioteca —territorio desconocido— estará ahí, no importa si una chica de buenos atributos se atravesó y le distrajo, el estará ahí. Y más si ve que Remus se ríe de forma tan fresca y jovial, tan Remus y tan Lunático.

Al final, él se lo prometió.

* * *

¿Me dan algún review? :')


End file.
